LA ÚLTIMA MIRADA
by Livia57adC
Summary: A veces el pasado vuelve con fuerza inusitada abriendo viejas heridas, sin darnos la oportunidad de enmendar nuestros errores. Advertencia: SLASH


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. Mi única retribución son vuestros amables comentarios.

**LA ÚLTIMA MIRADA**

Llegó a media mañana a la oficina. Un educado pero frío buenos días a su secretaria y se encerró en su despacho. Dejó el portafolios sobre una silla y aflojó un poco el nudo de su corbata antes de sentarse tras la inmensa mesa de caoba y contemplar con fastidio el pliego de pergaminos que en milimetrado orden estaban esperando ser revisados y firmados.

Habían pasado apenas unos minutos cuando llamaron suavemente a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta, Beth, su secretaria, entró en el elegante despacho con un vaso en la mano.

–Poción para el dolor de cabeza. –explicó esbozando una breve sonrisa de comprensión.

Él lo tomó y le agradeció el gesto apenas con una leve inclinación de cabeza. A veces tenía la sensación de que aquella mujer le conocía mucho mejor que su propia esposa. De todas formas, no era extraño. Se pasaba más horas en aquel despacho que en su mansión. Con su secretaria hablaba cada día. Con Olivia, si cuando llegaba todavía no se había acostado, lograban cruzar un par de frases. Poco más.

Se había resistido al matrimonio durante años. Había necesitado mucho tiempo para redimir su alma de penas y remordimientos. De querencias que había tratado de arrancar de cuajo de un corazón, que por desgracia, resultó ser también compendio de músculo y arterias y no de granito, como se había empeñado en creer y demostrar.

Su madre había sido quien finalmente le había convencido de que Oliva Rookwood sería la esposa ideal. Bajó el punto de vista de Narcisa, la joven reunía las condiciones necesarias para convertirse en la futura Sra. Malfoy: fortuna, belleza, elegancia, educación. Tal vez en ese momento él hubiera deseado añadir a todas esas virtudes un poco más de inteligencia. Pero para el papel que tenía que desempeñar a su lado, le bastaba. Lo que deseaba ahora, después de siete años de matrimonio, era que también fuera capaz de darle un heredero. La principal razón, sino la única, por la que había consentido en desposarse.

A sus treinta y ocho años, Draco Malfoy lo había conseguido todo. O casi todo. Tras la muerte de su padre, y no sin mucho esfuerzo, había logrado separar el apellido Malfoy de lo que siempre había sido una indisoluble y estrecha unión de ese nombre con magia y magos oscuros. Había levantado un imperio financiero, no de la nada, pero si lo había hecho crecer y consolidado, de forma que ni siquiera las decisiones políticas del Ministerio de Magia eran ajenas a sus intereses.

Su tardío matrimonio había sido la envidia de muchos y le había abierto puertas que, debido al pasado de su família, hasta ese momento todavía le eran incómodas de franquear. No es que su vida en común con Olivia durante aquellos siete años hubiera sido un lecho de rosas. Ningún matrimonio lo era. Pero ambos habían recibido la educación precisa para saber sobrellevar una relación que, en público, era más que perfecta. Envidiada.

Draco no había tardado en comprender que, a pesar de su buena voluntad, el bello rostro de su esposa y el hermoso cuerpo que lo acompañaba, no desatarían jamás su deseo con la intensidad que otros cuerpos lo hacían. Ni la pasión que una vez conoció y que había intentando encontrar desesperadamente en todos sus amantes a lo largo de aquellos años. Sin conseguirlo. No obstante, esa pasión era al mismo tiempo una parte de su vida que prefería olvidar. Había sucedido hacía ya demasiado y debía permanecer enterrada en su particular jardín de sentimientos conscientemente relegados.

Dejó escapar un breve suspiro y recondujo su mente hacia los pergaminos que había empezado a leer. Tenía algunas decisiones importantes que tomar antes de acabar el día. Y no debía retrasarlas porque a la mañana siguiente tampoco sabía a qué hora podría llegar de nuevo a la oficina. Aquel peregrinaje médico que habían iniciado con Olivia meses atrás con el objetivo de que se quedara embarazada, le estaba desquiciando un poco más de la cuenta. Jamás ningún Malfoy había tenido problemas para engendrar un heredero. Sólo uno, esa era la restricción mágica a la que se veía sometida su familia. Algo que ver con una especie de hechizo/maleficio que hacía siglos había caído sobre un antepasado suyo, por lo visto, algo promiscuo. Desde ese momento, los Malfoy sólo habían podido tener un hijo, siempre varón, independientemente de la familia mágica a la que se unieran. Las pruebas que hasta la fecha le habían realizado a Olivia no mostraban nada que la incapacitara para concebir. Y después de semanas de soportar las veladas insinuaciones de su suegro, Draco había accedido a regañadientes a pasar él mismo por la consulta de un prestigioso medimago.

Era casi la hora de comer cuando, por el suave golpeteo en la puerta, Draco reconoció que era Beth quien estaba entrando en su despacho y no se molestó en levantar la cabeza. En ese momento estaba demasiado absorto en el estudio económico para la adquisición de una nueva empresa que pretendía incorporar a su ya amplio holding. Si era importante, ella ya se encargaría de hacérselo saber.

–Sr. Malfoy, tiene una visita. –le informó Beth, ya de pie frente a su mesa.

Draco alzó la vista para mirarla con contrariedad.

–No la he visto en mi agenda esta mañana.

–Lo sé. –confirmó ella– Se ha presentado de improviso.

–Dale cita para otro día, Beth. –dijo volviendo a sus pergaminos– Hoy no puedo recibir a nadie.

–También lo sé, Sr. Malfoy. –reconoció Beth– Pero insiste en que no se moverá de aquí hasta que pueda hablar con Ud.

Esta vez la mirada gris se centró en la mujer que tenía enfrente de evidente mal humor.

–Te pago para que resuelvas estas cosas, Beth. –le recordó fríamente– ¿Desde cuando no sabes librarme de visitas inoportunas?

Pero ella permaneció firme. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la helada mirada de su jefe. Después de cinco años trabajando para él y conocedora del montón de secretarias que la habían precedido, estaba segura que seguía en el puesto porque había sido la única capaz de no temblar como una hoja cada vez que el Sr. Malfoy utilizaba ese tono con el que, en lugar de estar preguntándole por su agenda, parecía estar condenándola a cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

–Sólo me ha dado su apellido. –insistió– Potter.

El pergamino se deslizó entre sus dedos sin que apenas lo notara. Draco miró a su secretaria con una expresión de aturdimiento que ella no recordaba haberle visto jamás.

–¿Potter? –repitió.

–Eso ha dicho. –confirmó Beth.

–¿Qué aspecto tiene? –preguntó Draco en un tono de voz mucho más profundo del que le era habitual.

–No sé, normal supongo. –describió ella algo extrañada– Alto, moreno... un poco snob si me permite decirlo, porque no se ha quitado en ningún momento las gafas de sol.

Draco echó su cuerpo hacia atrás e inició un ligero balanceo con su sillón, sus manos apoyadas todavía sobre la mesa, repiqueteando sobre la lustrosa madera con dos de sus dedos. Era un gesto que Beth le había visto repetir en múltiples ocasiones; cada vez que estaba a punto de tomar una decisión importante. Se balanceaba y repiqueteaba suavemente sobre la mesa, con su mirada oscurecida de gris, perdida la mayoría de las veces en la contemplación de la snitch que descansaba sobre una pequeña peana al lado derecho de su escritorio y que ella siempre había sospechado debía ser de oro macizo. Después, alguien solía perder algunas acciones o su empresa.

–Hazle pasar. –dijo al fin.

Beth abandonó el despacho, no sin antes darle un breve y discreto vistazo al hombre que ahora mantenía la mirada perdida en la ventana. Ella no podía adivinar el amasijo de emociones que en ese mismo instante sacudían el cuerpo exageradamente inmóvil de su jefe. Porque Beth apenas tendría cinco años cuando todo aquello sucedió. Y la mayoría ya no recordaba a un héroe que lleva veinte años muerto. Por desgracia, también los salvadores de mundos mágicos, acaban cayendo en el olvido.

Draco estaba convencido de que no podía ser él. El Potter que había hecho que la sola mención de ese apellido le hubiera cortado la respiración, era historia. Debía haber cientos de hombres con ese nombre en Gran Bretaña. Y el que él había conocido había pasado a mejor vida. No obstante, sentía curiosidad por ver quien era el sujeto que se atrevía a presentarse en su oficina, sin cita previa y exigiendo ser recibido. Y que, para desgracia del desconocido, llevaba un apellido que a él no le traía demasiados buenos recuerdos. Lo cual, de entrada, no obraría mucho en su favor.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y persistió durante unos segundos en la ya inútil lectura del pergamino frente a él; después, el familiar taconeo de Beth sobre el parquet y el amortiguado sonido de otros pasos siguiéndola.

–El Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy.

Draco alzó por fin los ojos. Su acerada mirada gris congeló en la retina la imagen que durante unos instantes pareció salida de su propia memoria. Mucho más alto de lo que le recordaba, el hombre de inconfundible e ingobernable pelo negro avanzó hacia él hasta detenerse frente a su mesa.

–Hola, Malfoy.

Draco agradeció en ese instante la seguridad que le brindaba su inmensa mesa de trabajo y la posibilidad que le daba de apoyarse en ella, para seguir manteniendo una postura firme y distante frente a aquel vívido recuerdo de su pasado.

–Potter... –apenas pronunció.

El moreno señaló uno de los sillones frente a su mesa y él, todavía incapaz de decir nada más, le dio mudo permiso para sentarse con un gesto de su mano.

–¿Té? –preguntó Beth, servicial.

–Para mí no, gracias. –respondió el recién llegado.

Draco se limitó a negar con la cabeza y Beth taconeó hacia la puerta, desapareciendo tras ella.

–Tienes buen aspecto para llevar veinte años muerto. –y cuando habló su voz fue tan firme como si se hubieran visto justo el día anterior.

El moreno sonrió y se arrellanó cómodamente en su asiento.

–Ya deberías saber que todo lo que se dice sobre Harry Potter, pocas veces resulta ser cierto.

Draco estaba seguro de que, si dejaba de sonreír de esa forma, seguramente su corazón volvería a recuperar el latido que había perdido justo cuando él había entrado en la habitación. No quería ver esa sonrisa que le había quitado el sueño durante más noches de las que podía recordar. A partes iguales con la culpa que esos mismos desvelos solían traerle después. A pesar de que acabara ahuyentándola con el auto convencimiento de que había hecho lo correcto. Cuando Harry había vuelto a ser Potter.

–Y¿qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó cruzando las manos sobre la mesa, en un gesto que pretendió distendido.

–Entre otras cosas, saber de ti. –respondió Potter sosteniendo la misma sonrisa.

Draco alzó una de sus platinadas cejas en un gesto muy familiar en él.

–¿Después de veinte años? –volvió a preguntar, esta vez deslizando el fino tono irónico que señalaba su rápida recuperación emocional.

–Hubiera venido antes, pero he estado ocupado. –ironizó también el moreno, a modo de excusa.

Draco le dirigió una mirada penetrante, tratando de adivinar el motivo que podía haber llevado a Potter a aparecer de repente, después de tanto tiempo.

–También yo soy un hombre ocupado. –le dijo– Así que si concretaras un poco más el motivo de tu visita, tal vez podríamos resolver lo que sea que te haya traído hoy aquí.

–¡Tan pragmático como siempre! –se burló el moreno.

Draco procuró reprimir su impaciencia. Le estaba poniendo nervioso no poder ver sus ojos, escondidos tras las gafas de sol.

–¿Y bien? –insistió abriendo sus palmas hacia él, invitándole a hablar.

Potter dejó escapar un pequeño bufido, como si le molestara tener que entrar tan pronto en materia. Y lo resumió en una sola palabra.

–Matarte.

Draco guardó silencio durante unos segundos, asegurándose de que había oído bien. Finalmente, enfrentó la mirada que se escondía tras los oscuros cristales y preguntó:

–¿Y eso por qué?

–Resentimiento, supongo. –respondió el otro con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

Draco ladeó un poco la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose en el hombre sentado frente a él. Vaqueros y un polo de manga corta. Postura distendida, incluso algo abandonada. Su aspecto físico era el de siempre, delgado y nervudo, los músculos claramente marcados en sus brazos, a pesar de esa delgadez. Se dio cuenta de que podía recordar cada músculo de ese cuerpo, que parecía seguir manteniéndolos perfectamente en su sitio. Su rostro mostraba pocas señales del paso del tiempo. Aunque esas gafas podían esconder bastante. Se preguntó si estaría utilizando un hechizo de edad solo para tocarle las narices. Su varita no estaba a la vista.

–¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? –se interesó amablemente.

–Oh, por eso no te preocupes. –le tranquilizó Potter agitando despreocupadamente su mano– Ese tema ya lo tengo resuelto. –después sonrió– Yo también puedo ser pragmático a veces.

Draco se acomodó mejor en su sillón y empezó un inconsciente balanceo, sin dejar de mirarle.

–¿Tanto resentimiento?

Potter apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y Draco adivinó su penetrante mirada verde fija en él tras los oscuros cristales.

–Siete meses, Malfoy. –y esta vez el resentimiento también estaba en su voz– Siete meses en San Mungo esperando verte aparecer en algún momento.

–Estabas aislado, no permitían visitas.

Potter negó con la cabeza.

–Te llamaba a todas horas, cada vez que lograba estar consciente; nadie te hubiera impedido el paso. –y añadió en tono acusador– Hasta Ron y Hermione se tragaron su orgullo y fueron a buscarte a Malfoy Manor; pero te negaste a recibirles.

Draco apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea rosada. Los enojosos gritos del pelirrojo Weasley, insultándole a todo pulmón en el vestíbulo de la mansión, no eran algo fácil de olvidar. Habían acudido para decirle que Harry le llamaba. Que necesitaba hablar con él. Pero Draco había preferido ignorarles y no reiniciar un calvario de sentimientos que se decía ya estaban olvidados. No quería verle morir. Prefería conservar en su memoria el recuerdo del chico contra el que había peleado y que había insultado hasta la saciedad, siendo correspondido de igual forma. Y más tarde, el del cuerpo que había gemido bajo el suyo con aquella pasión única que jamás había vuelto a conocer.

En ese momento no entendió, al igual que otros muchos magos y brujas, porque los medimagos se empeñaban en prolongar una vida que ellos mismos reconocían acabada; el porqué tardaron siete meses en permitirle morir en paz. Ahora se preguntaba porqué mintieron.

Y como al parecer el maldito Potter solo en contadas ocasiones hacía lo que se esperaba de él y morirse no debió contar como una de ellas, ahí le tenía otra vez, dispuesto a joderle la existencia como había hecho siempre desde que se conocían.

–Recuerdo haberte dicho que no tenías cabida en mi vida, Potter. Y que era mejor dejarlo.

–Prometiste reconsiderarlo cuanto todo terminara, si lograba sobrevivir. –le restregó el moreno con amargura.

–¿Y tu pequeño cerebro de Gryffindor no te dio ninguna pista sobre cuál había sido mi reconsideración? –se defendió Draco con burla.

Retorció sus manos, ahora algo sudorosas, sacudido por un repentino escalofrío.

–¿Por qué no te quitas esas malditas gafas? –casi gritó, sorprendido por su propia falta de auto control.

¡Dioses! Tenia que dominarse. Un amargo sabor a bilis inundó su boca, haciéndole tragar saliva con una reprimida mueca de asco. Miró a Potter que había vuelto a arrellanarse en su sillón, imponiendo distancia.

–Una pequeña operación. –explicó finalmente el moreno– Me he librado de mi miopía. A la manera muggle. –añadió con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa– Tengo que llevarlas durante dos o tres días.

Cierto, Potter y sus eternas gafas redondas. Si se las quitabas, era incapaz de ver tres en un burro.

–Aunque ahora creo que ya no tienes problemas con ellos. Con los muggles, digo. –aclaró– O al menos no te importa hacer negocios con ellos.

Draco tomó la jarra de agua depositada en una mesita auxiliar, a su lado y se sirvió un vaso. Tenía la boca reseca y bebió con avidez.

–¿Has estado vigilándome? –preguntó.

–He investigado un poco. –admitió Potter– Me gusta ser meticuloso.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada, casi atragantándose con el segundo vaso de agua.

–¿Meticuloso¿Tú?

–Me ofendes, Malfoy. –dijo el moreno con una pequeña mueca.

Y después, preguntó.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

Draco tenía el rostro sudoroso, los labios entreabiertos, boqueando un poco.

–¿Te preocupas por alguien a quien dices vas a matar? –ironizó tratando de recuperar el control de su respiración.

–Déjame al menos ser cortés. –respondió Potter esbozando de nuevo aquella sonrisa que Draco no quería ver.

Ambos guardaron silencio, como si se les hiciera difícil seguir con la conversación o no tuvieran mucho más que decirse. A Draco le hubiera gustado poder visualizar sus ojos. Leer en ellos el remolino de sentimientos que el Gryffindor jamás había sido capaz de ocultar. Como esa noche, cuando había visto su alma romperse en pedazos a través del jade de su mirada y él había permanecido inconmovible, dejándole solo para que pudiera recoger sin más humillación lo que quedara del corazón que acababa de destrozar.

Una profunda náusea subió desde su estómago hasta su garganta, acompañando la angustiosa sensación de que le faltaba el aire. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Potter había dado la vuelta a la mesa y estaba de pie a su lado. Sus ojos grises viajaron desde el impasible rostro de su ex amante hasta el vaso que había contenido la poción para el dolor de cabeza, todavía junto al montón de pergaminos.

–¿Cómo lo has hecho? –preguntó jadeando un poco.

–Tener una capa de invisibilidad ayuda mucho. –respondió Potter– Permite moverte sin ser visto. –y añadió– Pero no te preocupes, ya la he retirado del botiquín para que nadie más pueda tomarla.

Draco cerró los ojos unos segundos, tratando de reprimir una segunda náusea.

–Nunca fuiste bueno en pociones. –dijo al fin, con amargo sarcasmo.

Potter se sentó en la mesa, a su lado y sonrió levemente.

–Soy muy bueno en pociones. –le rectificó– Todos pensarán que ha sido un infarto. Ya sabes, el estrés.

Draco boqueó nuevamente. Tratar que el aire llegara a sus pulmones le resultaba cada vez más difícil. Potter volteó un poco su sillón y se arrodilló frente a él, entre sus piernas.

–Te amaba. –le dijo– No sabes hasta qué punto. Y nunca lo mereciste, bastardo.

Draco extendió una mano temblorosa y enredó sus dedos en el desordenado pelo del moreno. Después bajó hasta su mejilla, dejando en su piel un rastro húmedo de sudor tras la caricia. Quería ver sus ojos. Los que le habían atormentado durante tantas noches de insomnio mientras se negaba a sentirse culpable por haberlos abandonado. Desprendió lentamente las gafas de su rostro, anhelando ver por última vez el verde intenso que por unos meses le habían hecho olvidar que él era un Malfoy y que su vida no podía ir pareja a la del Niño que Vivió.

–Siete meses de agonía sobreviviendo a la fuerza. Por tu culpa. –habló nuevamente Potter con voz ronca, permaneciendo con su cabeza algo baja, negándole la mirada– Sedado para aliviar el dolor; pero pronunciando tu nombre en cada escaso momento de lucidez. Obligado a seguir con vida, cuando la muerte hubiera sido un agradecido y dulce descanso. Pero no podía… –su voz se rompió al llegar a este punto y sus manos se cerraron con rabia sobre los muslos de Draco– …tenía que aguantar hasta llegar a término…

Un ahogado sollozo escapó de los labios del hombre arrodillado frente a él. Draco depositó su mano sobre la cabeza que había caído abatida sobre su regazo para ocultar las lágrimas y la acarició torpemente, ya sin fuerzas. En su pecho se extendía un agudo e incisivo dolor y supo que el próximo latido sería el último que daría su corazón.

–Harry… –suplicó– …por favor, mírame…

Y Harry alzó los ojos para que Draco pudiera ver el hermoso gris de sus pupilas antes de cerrar las suyas. El gris tormenta que se desataba en su mirada, igual al que en ese mismo momento se desataba en la del moribundo. Y comprendió que en ese último instante, Draco también había comprendido.

–Él te perdonó. –musitó tomando la mano ya inerte entre las suyas– Porque te amó hasta su último aliento. Pero yo no soy él. Yo te odio, padre.

**FIN**


End file.
